


Vzájemné vyrovnání od Riley

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-08
Updated: 2006-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Možné pokračování povídkyOdstíny šediod Aileen Nulnore, již byste si měli přečíst jako první. Koncept hrdosti jako motivace správného konání je převzat z díla Roberta Heinleina; vždycky jsem si myslela, že Moodyho postava by se do Heinleina hodila.V povídce je též trocha sexu.(Překlad povídkyAmends Meetod Riley.)
Relationships: Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody/Severus Snape
Kudos: 2





	Vzájemné vyrovnání od Riley

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amends Meet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/664297) by Riley. 



Vyhýbá se mi. To poznám. 

Ovšem, Smrtijed má dobrý důvod vyhýbat se starému Pošukovi. Jenže tenhle má být napravený. Brumbál mu věří. Čeká ode mě, že já mu budu věřit. 

A podívejte se, kam nás Brumbálova důvěra dostala. Téměř jsme ztratili toho Potterovic kluka. Nemluvě o… tom ostatním. 

Bystrozor má koneckonců v popisu práce nasazovat – tamto. A zabolelo mě pomyšlení, že jsem byl zajat tak snadno…

Ten Skrkovic kluk za svůj zločin zaplatil. Ale nejsem připravený uvěřit, že do jeho plánu nebyl zasvěcen nikdo další. 

Ne když se tu plíží Snape. 

Myslím, že je na čase si s ním pěkně popovídat. 

\--------

„Snape!“ 

Nemůžu si pomoct; z toho nevrlého hlasu se třesu. 

Nutí mě vypadat provinile. 

Já vlastně jsem provinilý, ne? Nic jsem řediteli neřekl. Měl jsem. 

Ale nemohl jsem to unést. Vždyť mi ještě zbývá trocha hrdosti. Alespoň na tu mám ještě právo. 

Nebo ne? 

Ztuhnu a čekám, až ke mně Moody dokulhá. Kdyby to byl někdo jiný, byl bych v pokušení komentovat jeho rychlost: už na to nestačíš co? _Skutečný_ Smrtijed by nečekal, až ho chytíš… jenže tohle je Moody. A po tom všem, co se stalo, opustil sarkasmus dokonce i mě. 

Dívá se na mě přísně, pravé oko přimhouřené a tím čarodějným jakoby mohl vidět skrze mě. Nejspíš může. 

Vidět moje myšlenky. Odhalit je. Svléknout mě a nechat bez ochrany. 

Nic, co by se nestalo už předtím. A skrze tělo s toutéž tváří. Nezáleží na tom, co mi říká rozum; že to nebyl _stejný_ člověk. Moje vnitřnosti si pořád ještě pamatují to necitelné sevření silných rukou a tu drásající, spalující bolest –

Ne! Na to teď nemysli. Ne před ním. 

Obrním se a čelím tomu hroznému, pokřivenému pohledu. 

Ani jedno oko nic neprozrazuje. „Chci si s tebou o něčem popovídat,“ řekne zprudka. 

„Nuže?“ úžasné, jak se můj hlas dokáže nechvět. Ruce mám schované v hábitu, takže nevidí, jak se mi třesou. 

Trhne hlavou. „V mém kabinetu. Jdeme.“ A kulhá pryč. 

Chvíli se nemůžu ani pohnout. Ta slova. Ta samá slova, která použil … _on_. Těsně před tím než…

Ne. Ne ta samá. Ne ta samá. 

Nutím se odstoupit od zdi a následovat ho. 

\--------

Je vystrašený, o tom není pochyb. A není to jen ten strach, který bych čekal. Provinilý strach. 

Něco ví. A já to z něj dostanu. 

Nechám ho v nejistotě, než dokulhám za svůj stůl, ten pahýl nad dřevěnou nohou mě bolí. Jako vždycky. Nenašel jsem nic, co by mi ulevilo. Tolik k léčitelům. 

Posadím se, nohu na podnožce, a podívám se na něj. „Tak, Snape – dlouho jsme se neviděli.“ Přiznávám, že mě těší sledovat, jak se ošívá; on se zas určitě bavil vědomím, že jsem zavřený ve vlastním kufru. A že se Voldemort chystá na mladého Harryho. 

Stojí přede mnou nepřirozeně nehybně. Ruce má pod hábitem, a to dráždí můj obranný instinkt, ačkoliv vidím, že v rukávech nic neschovává. 

Mávnu směrem k židli: „Sedni si.“ Prkenně se posadí. Je pasivní - pokouší se mě ukolébat? No, jednou spálený, dvakrát opatrnější. 

Nechám ticho trochu natáhnout, jen ať se zapotí. Potom: „Takže Brumbál tě pořád využívá jako špeha?“ 

Strnule přikývne. „Jsem v té úloze... efektivní.“ 

Přikývnu. „Jo – tys lidi vždycky uměl přesvědčit, aby ti věřili, co Snape? To jsem nikdy nechápal – neřekl bych, že jsi ten typ, co vzbuzuje důvěru.“ Sjedu ho pohledem a on se zachvěje. Vinen. 

„Ale tys vždycky věděl, jak se zalíbit. Vždycky sis spočítal, kam až můžeš zajít.“ 

„Co tím chceš říct?“ jeho hlas je slabý, ne to pohrdavé zapírání, které jsem čekal. 

Nakloním se přes stůl, abych se mu mohl podívat do očí. „Předpokládám, že právě to jsi dělal, když jsi mladému Skrkovi pomáhal s jeho maškarádou, ne? Jen ses zase snažil získat Voldemortovu důvěru, co?“ Jeho tvář má teď barvu starého pergamenu; dostal jsem ho. „Pak bys ho zase zradil, samozřejmě.“ 

Otevřeně se mu vysmívám. „Nebo tohle bys potom alespoň _tvrdil_ , že?“ 

Na okamžik těma černýma očima probleskne strach. Mám ho. „Přísahám,“ povídá, „přísahám, že jsem se s ním nijak nespřáhnul –“

„Můžeš si přísahat, jak chceš, ale nic to nedokazuje. A nebudu věřit žádnému Veritaséru, které jsi ty namíchal.“ Sáhnu do stolu a vytáhnu lotroskop. Trochu si pohraju s nastavením a mám ho vyvážený na něj. „Tak a teď se zeptám znova, Snape: měl jsi něco společného se Skrkovým podvodem?“ S tím, jak mě ten mizera uvěznil v mém vlastním kufru. Mořil hladem. Držel pod kletbou Imperius. 

„Ne.“ Bezbarvým hlasem. 

Sleduju lotroskop. Lehké zachvění – překvapivě. Říká mi _skoro_ úplnou pravdu. Skoro. „Takže nic společného.“ Pátravě si ho prohlížím. „Ale – věděl jsi o tom?“ 

„N–“ lotroskop se začne točit. „Ano.“ Sotva šeptem. 

Aha! Teď se někam dostáváme. Cítím, jak mě zalévá divoké vítězství. Upřeli mi možnost střetnout se se Skrkem, ale tohle potěšení mít můžu. „Takže jsi s ním _byl_ spřáhnutý.“ Postavím se, opřu se o stůl a obejdu ho, až se nad Snapem tyčím. Při výslechu náramně účinné. 

„Ne!“ Je bledý a lotroskop je podivně zticha. Frustrující. 

„No tak co, zatraceně? Věděls to a zatajils to!“ Jak by to mohlo být něco jiného? 

„Já... s ním _nebyl_ spřáhnutý.“ 

„Ale prozradil ti to!“ 

„N-ne.“ Chvěje se. 

„Tak to bylo něco, co řekl, udělal –“ Teď se někam dostáváme: tohle mu do sinalé tváře vehnalo temnou červeň. „Co?“ Můj hlas je tichý; to je výhružnější než řvaní. 

Odvrátí ode mě oči. „N-nic.“ 

Lotroskop se může zbláznit. 

Nakloním se blíž. „ _Co udělal?_ “ 

Žádná odpověď. „Když ne spřeženec, tak co?“ ptám se frustrovaně. Pro jednou si přeju, abych neměl svědomí. Znovu se začervená a sklopí oči. Do mých se nepodívá. „Pověz mi to teď – nebo jdem rovnou za Brumbálem.“ 

S trhnutím se narovná a vytřeští na mě oči. „Ne-“

„Tak mi to pověz.“ Neúprosně. 

Odvrátí pohled. „Řekl... když jsem zaprodal svou mysl, můžu rovnou zaprodat svoje tělo.“

Lotroskop mlčí. 

„Merlinovy zuby.“ Teď to všechno dává smysl. A s tím poznáním se můj hněv začíná vytrácet. Ne že bych z toho měl radost. Ale alespoň vím, proč nic neudělal. Viděl jsem příliš mnoho obětí právě tohohle zločinu, než abych čekal něco jiného. 

Příliš mnoho obětí mužů, jako je on. „Teď alespoň víš, jaké to je.“ 

S trhnutím zvedne hlavu. "Já nikdy – ani jednou. Měl jsem něco jako svědomí. I tehdy.“ Lotroskop se ani nehne. 

„Hm.“ Zvláštní, jak se váš pohled na někoho může ...tolik ...změnit. To shrbené držení těla, ta bledá tvář a to chvění, díky nimž předtím vypadal tak provinile... teď vypadá jen uboze. Mladý; sotva starší než ti studenti, které učíme. A strašlivě zranitelný. 

Zatraceně. Teď jsem s provinilostí na řadě já. Možná je to nesmyslný pocit – byl jsem v právu. Ale nikdy se mi nelíbilo, když jiní zneužívali svou moc. A ještě míň se mi líbí, když to dělám já sám. 

Nejspíš mám svou hrdost. Nikdy mi nevadilo, když sebou černokněžník trhnul, jakmile mě uviděl. Alastor – démon pomsty. Na to jsem byl vždycky hrdý. 

Ale když pomyslím, že sebou někdo trhne, protože má s mou tváří a mým hlasem spojený _takový_ druh vzpomínek... Ne. Nesnesitelné. 

„No, myslím, že ti nemůžu vyčítat, že sis to nechal pro sebe,“ zabručím. Připraven o pomstu – ani o ni nestojím. Řekl bych, že byl ztrestán dost. 

Beze slova vzhlédne, v očích vděčnost a stud. Tenhleten má taky svou hrdost. Hrdost je lepší pobídka ke správnému chování než svědomí. To vždycky říkala moje matka. Zjistil jsem, že měla pravdu. 

Takže mu nemůžu vzít to, co mu zbývá. 

Pořád tu sedí, shrbený jako dítě. 

Neobratně se natáhnu a poklepu ho po rameni. „Nebyla to tvoje chyba, chlapče.“ 

Při tom doteku překvapeně vzhlédne. Naše oči se setkají a zůstanou tak – poprvé za celý rozhovor se na sebe doopravdy díváme. 

A najednou mi dochází, proč je v jeho očích ta vina. Ne kvůli němu, nebo nejen. Kvůli mě. Že mě nechal hnít. 

Hrdost je lepší než svědomí. 

A moje hrdost mi říká, co oba potřebujeme. 

Odčinění. Já mu nevěřil. On neprozradil, co věděl. Oba jsme měli pádné důvody, ale to na výsledku nic nemění. 

A oba jsme příliš hrdí, než abychom se s tím spokojili. 

Nechávám svou ruku ležet na jeho rameni. Okamžik překvapení – pak pochopení. Dál se mi dívá do očí a pomalu přikývne. Začíná se zvedat. 

„Pomalu, chlapče.“ Není třeba vyjadřovat slovy, k čemu jsme se právě rozhodli. A nemá smysl spěchat. V tom žádná hrdost není. Stoupnu si za něj, moje ruce spočívají na jeho ramenou a pomalu masírují. Svaly pod mýma rukama jsou dočista ztuhlé. „U mně ti to bude vyhovovat?“ Raději bych do sklepení nechodil; ten chlad mi proniká do kostí a navíc by nás někdo mohl vidět. Čemuž bych se raději vyhnul. Ale nebudu mu vyčítat, když dá přednost něčemu dobře známému. Něčemu bez toho druhu vzpomínek, jaký hádám, na to místo má. 

Neradostný smích; nevzhlédne. „Nikdy jsem to u tebe neviděl, když tu byl. On... provedl to tady.“ 

„Tak sprostě, jak to jen šlo.“ Neodpovídá, koneckonců to nebyla otázka, ale začíná se uvolňovat. „Sám jsem to už nějakou dobu nedělal.“ 

„Kéž bych mohl říct to samé.“ Z jeho hlasu odkapává sarkasmus – je pod ním strach? Zatraceně, mýlí se ve mě. 

„Já ne-“

„Já vím.“ Staženým hlasem. 

Na to se nedá nic říct, tak ho dál masíruju, dokud necítím, jak se ta zatvrdlina mezi jeho lopatkami uvolňuje. 

„Nemusíš-“ odmítá tu laskavost; jeho vlastní hrdost. 

„Musím.“ Teď jsem strohý zase já. Obejdu židli. „Pojď, chlapče.“ 

\--------

V ložnici. 

Jsem tak jemný, jak jen umím. Opatrný. Pomalý. Je v tom i moje hrdost. Nevypadal jsem vždycky... takhle. Tím jsem proti němu ve výhodě. 

Ta mírnost ho překvapila, to je zjevné. Co čekal? Že ho použiju tak jako Skrk? Možná. Koneckonců mám důvod cítit k němu zášť. 

On mě taky překvapuje. Po tom počátečním překvapení se poddává mému doteku. Užívá si to. Lačně pode mnou vrní, tvář v polštáři. 

Ó ano, užívá si to. Moje hrdost je víc než uspokojená. Mimo jiné. 

Potom jsem v pokušení prostě usnout. Už je to nějaký ten pátek. A nejsem tak mladý, jak jsem býval. Nejistě se na mě podívá. „Ráno bude nejspíš ...trapné.“ 

Náhle mám pro tuhle noc chuť na společnost. A bylo by příliš necitelné poslat ho do prázdné postele. „Jestli to zvládneš ty, zvládnu to taky.“ 

Viditelně se uvolní. Uloží se vedle mě, dost blízko na to, aby nám bylo teplo. Pohodlně. 

Navzájem se dotýkáme. Usměju se pro sebe; je to skoro slovní hříčka. Vzájemně jsme se vyrovnali. 

\--------

Ten rozdíl jsem poznal od prvního doteku. Byl bych ho poznal se zavázanýma očima. 

Ne. To není přesné; páska přes oči by pomohla. Ten rozdíl bych poznal, i kdybych se na něj celou dobu upřeně díval. 

To po mě ale nechtěl. Jakmile jsme byli v posteli, obrátil mě k sobě zády. Teplo bylo pode mnou a teplo mě přikrylo a jemnými doteky mozolnatých rukou mě přiměl otevřít se. 

A při Merlinovi, užil jsem si to. Ne, to není to pravé slovo. Utopil jsem se v tom. 

Neměl jsem to v úmyslu. Byl jsem prostě připraven s ním spolupracovat. ...vyrovnat se s ním, nechat ho, aby se se mnou vyrovnal. Protože jsem si nepřál mít to u něj rozházené. 

Nečekal jsem, že to bude ...takové. 

A nemyslím ten sex. Ačkoliv ten byl neuvěřitelný. Ale ...dotýkal se mě. Jako kdyby záleželo na tom, co cítím – ne, jako kdyby záleželo na tom, co pro mě ty pocity znamenají. Sadistovi totiž taky záleží na bolesti. Ta osa je jen převrácená. 

Právě takhle mu záleželo na mé rozkoši. Je pro něj důležité vědomí, že jsem se ho nebál. Nebo – že jsem se ho nebál kvůli Skrkovi. Stojí jen o ten strach, o který se přičinil. 

Tomu rozumím. Za to ta laskavost je mi cizí. Hádanka. 

Ne že bych mu dal najevo, co to pro mě znamená. I potom, co jsem se pod ním svíjel vzrušením, ve mně zbyla trocha hrdosti. Nebo tu hrdost stále ještě mám právě díky tomu. Nevím. Je to něco nového. Ale alespoň jsme se dokázali vyrovnat a navzájem si vyjít vstříc. 

Vzájemně jsme se vyrovnali. 

\- konec -


End file.
